Hotel La Ona
The Hotel La Ona is a hotel located in downtown Miami. History Miracle Painting Collaboration Phil Coulson and Melinda May managed to escape from the mansion where they had infiltrated a fundraiser event hoping to retrieve a painting that had the Words of Creation carved on its back. However, they believed the painting had fallen into Glenn Talbot's possession. As Coulson and May escaped, they were intercepted outside of the complex, seemingly by Glenn Talbot himself, who ended up offering a chance to cooperate and examine the painting, waiting for the answer at the Hotel La Ona. Coulson did not trust the deal he was offered, so May volunteered to investigate the true reasons, which would also serve her to make up for having to dance with him, though she reluctantly revealed she liked it a little bit. Coulson asked her to contact him as soon as she learnt anything, knowing that she would handle the situation if something went wrong.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Impersonations Melinda May discreetly arrived at the Hotel La Ona to investigate the reasons Glenn Talbot could have to investigate the miracle painting from the Santa Maria de las Flores church, that had the Words of Creation carved on its back. Upon arriving, May witnessed Agent 33 checking two files, one about Phil Coulson, and the other about May herself. When she saw the HYDRA insignia on the file, May bursted into the room and attacked Agent 33, subduing her and asking about Talbot's location. Surprisingly, she was answered from behind and taken by surprise by this Talbot. May battled both the man and Agent 33, witnessing how, as he punched the man's face, it disrupted the Photostatic Veil he was wearing to disguise himself as Talbot. May managed to remove the mask from him, learning that the Talbot they saw during the fundraiser event was actually Sunil Bakshi. However, Agent 33 seized the opportunity to knock May down using a taser. Seeing that May's presence there was proof that Coulson didn't trust General Talbot, Bakshi decided to send Agent 33 disguised as Melinda May to fulfill their mission for Daniel Whitehall. Agent 33 took a drop of May's blood and a recording of her voice to activate the Photostatic Veil, effectively disguising herself as Melinda May. Bakshi ordered Agent 33 to bring Coulson to the hotel, and handed her a Hijacker to neutralize the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Agent 33 decrypted May's phone and called Coulson, lying to him saying that while Talbot's offer seemed to be solid, he needed to quickly accept as he was keeping the deal unknown to his superiors. Bakshi managed to track Coulson's location and sent Agent 33 to take him and neutralize the other agents. Interrogation of Melinda May Sunil Bakshi realized that Melinda May, whom he tied to a chair, had regained consciousness and revealed her intention to interrogate her about a series of questions, starting with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interest in the miracle painting. Bakshi theorized that S.H.I.E.L.D. shouldn't be a big agency, and very few agents could have remained as such following the HYDRA Uprising. He wanted to know the identity of their boss and the location of their headquarters, though May answered with a threat. Bakshi, dismissing her threats, promised her that she would tell him everything he wanted to know, as she would meet Daniel Whitehall, Bakshi's superior, who would use a very effective method for obtaining the information and making her comply, though until then, he would improvise torturing her with an electric current. Face to Face Phil Coulson arrived to the Hotel La Ona with Agent 33, feeling that despite her appearance, that woman was not Melinda May. In order to test her, before entering the room where they were supposed to meet Glenn Talbot, Coulson pretended to have a casual conversation with her, letting her know it was great to work with her on an assignment, and invited her to have a cup of coffee they were supposed to have. Agent 33's agreement with his offer was the final proof he needed, as May hated coffee, and Coulson punched her in the face. They started a fight that made Sunil Bakshi approach, so the real Melinda May seized the opportunity to free herself from the chair where she was bound and confronted Sunil Bakshi. Coulson taunted Agent 33 as they fought, saying that he lied when he assured her that it was fun working with her, and the real May stepped up to fight the woman impersonating her, to Coulson's surprise. May and Agent 33 furiously fought each other. Bakshi tried to escape with the miracle painting, with Coulson in close pursuit. Bakshi requested reinforcements and an extraction team, but Coulson did not let him escape, shooting him with an I.C.E.R. to retrieve the painting. Inside the room, Agent 33 taunted May saying she knew all her moves because he was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent before, but May retaliated saying she was sure she did not know all of them. Coulson retrieved the painting, but also overheard that a HYDRA tactical team would arrive in two minutes. Coulson hurried to the room, where, after a prolonged fight, May finally defeated Agent 33 by electrocuting her face. As the HYDRA team arrived, they found both Bakshi and Agent 33, while Coulson and May successfully escaped and returned to the Bus to leave Miami. References Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Establishments